In electrical power distribution, bus bars are designed to distribute electricity to hardware components connected to an apparatus, such as a distribution board, switchboard, and substation. Many of these hardware components (e.g., servers, disk arrays and network switches) include how-swap circuitry which allows the components to be replaced without requiring a shut down. For example, hot-swapping may be used to replace faulty system components without shutting down or significantly interrupting a system's operations. Typically, these hot-swap components may automatically activate when connected to a bus bar. However, activation of the components before they are completely attached to the bus bar can possibly damage the components as well as the systems they serve.